


No, Thanks

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Drunk Bellamy, F/M, Modern AU, Party Aftermath, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off the tweet: “So my boyfriend comes home last night absolutely wasted, gets undressed and then just stands there in our room. I tell him, ‘You coming to bed?’ And he goes, ‘No thank you, I’m sure you’re lovely but I have a girlfriend.’ And goes to sleep on the floor.”





	No, Thanks

“Where are you taking me?” His voice was deep and hoarse. He didn’t sound drunk but he sure as hell acted like it. 

“Home.” 

“Oh.”

It was pouring and Clarke didn’t have a coat to hide underneath. Bellamy could hardly walk, especially when the floor was wet and slippery. God how much Clarke wished she parked a little closer.

“Party got pretty wild huh?” He laughed out a breath.

“It sure did.” Bellamy hummed in response. 

When they finally reached the car, Clarke removed Bellamy’s arm from her shoulder and let him get into her jeep, being careful he doesn’t slip. Once he was successfully in, she semi-ran to her side and sat in the driver's seat. She looked at him,  _ really _ looked at him. He reclined his seat, low enough for him to rest at a comfortable position, and closed his eyes. Water dripped from his slick black curls and onto his freckles. Her eyes wandered over his chest, watched as it would gradually rise and fall under his crossed arms. A true sight for sore eyes. Clarke smiled to herself as she turned on the engine, put on a mellow station, and began driving home. 

When they finally arrived, Clarke was hesitant to wake Bellamy up from his peaceful sleep. She lightly tapped on his arm nonetheless.

“Bell. We’re here.”

He slowly opened his eyes with furrowed brows and a confused expression, similar to the one of a child interrupted from their slumber. 

“Stay here while I go unlock the door.”

Cold wet drops stung her skin once she stepped out the jeep, in a hurry to open the front door. If she wasn’t soaked before, she was now. After successfully unlocking it, Clarke ran back to see Bellamy standing on the sidewalk with his face towards the sky. It took her a second to react, moving to his side trying to not interrupt his moment. It wasn’t weird that he just stood there letting the rain skim over him with his eyes closed. No, it looked like he was content. Clarke mimicked his stance. 

Bellamy broke the silence, “It never rains like this anymore.” 

She could feel his gaze on her but kept her eyes closed. 

“You remind me of someone.” 

That made her eyes land on him.

“Come on, let's get you inside.”

He nodded and turned but as soon as he stepped onto the curve of the sidewalk, he slipped and fell forward. Luckily, his head landed on a patch of grass near the sidewalk. 

“Are you alright?” Clarke tried to suppress a laugh as he groaned in pain.

“Everything’s spinning a-again.”

__________________________________________

They finally made it inside after Clarke struggled to pick up Bellamy. She was small compared to him and his swaying from side to side made it all that much harder. 

Clarke was exhausted from the party and decided to skip showering. She changed into a big shirt from one of Bellamy’s drawers and crawled into bed. She watched as Bellamy struggled to remove his clothes at the edge of their bed. Giggles slipped from her mouth and caught his attention. 

Wrinkles lined across his forehead with knit brows, “What?” 

“Nothing.” 

When he changed into a pair of boxers in the bathroom, he walked back to the edge of the bed and stood there, dazing off. 

“You coming to bed?” 

He looked back at her, “No thanks, I’m sure you’re great but I have a girlfriend.” 

She was baffled as he began to lay down on the floor. Clarke thought back to what he said outside in the rain and realized it made much more sense for him to say she looked ‘familiar.’ Removing the blanket she was comfortably under, she walked to him and kneeled near him. 

“Bell. I  _ am _ your girlfriend.”

“You are?” 

“Yes.” She laughed this time.

“That might explain how you know where I live.” She huffed. 

“Come to bed, please?” 

She watched him nod and make his way into his side of the bed. Clarke settled back to her spot and felt his arm wrap around her waist to pull her against his chest. He kissed her temple and relaxed. They shortly fell into a blissful sleep. 

  
  



End file.
